


（V沙漏）人必争趋

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 你们会遇见同一个人，在不同的地方，在错误的时刻。这不是巧合，这是宿命。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *感情线弱，偏意识流
> 
> *主沙漏，V沙漏大三角贯穿全文

年轻的萨拉赫给未来四年蓄好了头发与胡须，背着画夹等一列北上的火车。他要先抵达法国的沿海小镇，再乘轮渡去往大西洋上的小渔村。路途有些漫长，萨拉赫尚未拥有交心到在社交网络上无休止畅聊程度的朋友，刷手机这一条娱乐途径作废了，在港口捱过两次行程间冗长间隔的唯一办法只有作画。他在广场旁露天咖啡寻了个遮阴的座位上铺开画纸，轻轻落笔。

要画什么呢——埃及人陷入惯常的沉思状态。他总是不由自主地跌进迷茫，展露出一副天真无辜的表情。萨拉赫贴身穿着一件简单的白T恤，沾一点颜料的黑色外套挂在身上，拉链规律齐整地拉到胸口以上领口以下，再向上是锁骨、喉结与高高扬起的下巴。他的五官全隐匿在浓密得过分的鬈发中，但后者丝毫不能掩饰莹莹如琥珀的棕色眸子与呆滞状态下无意识咧开嘴的纯真笑容。他维持这标志性姿势有那么一会儿，思索着画群像还是些别的什么，直到美术生灵敏的眼睛捕捉到他认为美的瞬间。

他的视线从水天相接的一线蓝色，在此幕布前展翅的海鸥，移到港口边停靠的船舶，攒动的密集人影，移到近处的咖啡厅支起的座座遮阳棚，坐在桌边休憩的旅人。人们总是要领略过大千世界才能发觉身边的美好——当萨拉赫把视线集中在后桌独坐的男人身上时，时间静止了。

他最先注意到对方那件滑稽可笑的黄色格子衫，即便如此，萨拉赫必须承认，这样的穿衣风格不会掩饰其人本身的帅气。他把焦点上移了一些，到男人的脸庞，此时他才注意到对方有一副过分精致的眉眼，显得他格外年轻。即将步入大一的萨拉赫推断对方与大四学长们一般相貌，也许是因为正陷入与恋人的感情纠缠，总之男人脸上凝聚着一阵阴沉，两条眉毛拧在一起，嘴唇抿住没有笑意。在港口驻足的海风旅人，为一粒不属于大海的尘埃而苦恼——像一个真正的艺术家一样，萨拉赫在素描纸背面记下若干字眼。他反复抬头，最后在正面完成他的画作。

是特写。港口充斥着未识人事而激动的出行者、疲惫于奔波的浪子，他的愁苦在人群中独树一帜，且这种气质足以令其他喝咖啡者感到惭愧。他们出行是为了什么呢，是抛弃了尘埃而去拥抱大海吗？港口是他们应该思考人生的栖息地，还是仅仅用以修整、忘却顾虑的驿站？

因男人拿着手机不停翻看，所有凝重都具象化地集中在他眼前一方手机屏幕上，萨拉赫可以放心大胆地进行创作。他想用黑白勾勒这样的画面，在喧闹的彩色背景下男人就是黑白哀愁的一个，但那样他黄色衬衫与气氛格格不入的滑稽感即难以体现。萨拉赫打好了底稿开始简单刷阴影时仍没有想出调和折衷之措。他的最后几笔是把男人的草帽规规整整地画在桌面上，期冀这样能表达一点他创作的灵感。

萨拉赫在画面右下角落款，顺便写了“缺憾的艺术”几行阿拉伯文。他把这几个字粗糙地换成英文在舌尖上滚过一遍，然后听见鸣响的汽笛声。通往利物浦的船只即将起航，他要离开创作现场了——对于萨拉赫来说，离开意味着创作终止。男人有哀愁的缺憾，他有不能尽兴表达的艺术的缺憾。

他匆忙收拾了一下行李就往甲板奔去。那张画被收进画夹里，成为他众多作品中毫不起眼的一张。但当萨拉赫坐在船上再次铺开画纸准备用斑斓记录汹涌的大海时，他眼前又浮起那个男人的脸庞——坚毅的，凝重的，鹤立鸡群的，像是大海一样孤独。  
他叹了口气。正如海浪翻滚得过于迅疾他难以用画笔描摹一样，他也无法抑制那张已完成-未完成的画作在他心里掀起更高的浪头。

洛夫伦感觉最近糟透了。他现在站在大三的尾巴上，看到大四生活一片空白。他学的人力资源专业，自我迷茫于就业，最后实习单位选的一家银行，在里面负责广告宣传等等一系列杂事——往往人们称之为后勤，但他工于文章，乐于做此文字功夫，也就不再反驳。

他之前在南安普顿上高中，申大学是随缘的事，但当利物浦大学向他发出邀请时，他难以抵制这样的诱惑。这所著名学府给他一个与他梦想毫无关联的专业，洛夫伦左思右想选择接受现实，甚至在未入大学时就找好了实习单位。他在那里积累了足够的工作经验，只要等到毕业证书就可以顺利转正了。

然而，一切努力碎于这个暑假。他向上司请了假回家乡克罗地亚度过一段时间，仅仅在两天后，在他乘坐轮渡离开英国抵达法国时，他就在公司讨论组里听闻转正名额要让给一个升大二的毛头小子。拉拉纳，他的六年同学兼临时同事，发过来一份绯闻人物的资料。洛夫伦怀着被抛弃的愤怒与更深层次的哀愁点开，一个面容阴沉的男人映入他眼帘。

又两条信息传过来，“荷兰人维吉尔·范戴克，南安普顿大学的。”

荷兰人。洛夫伦品读了这个单词，又细细打量起他未来的竞争对手——棕色皮肤，混血；毛发鬈曲，脏辫整齐地梳在脑后；五官如雕刻一般严肃，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，预示着他在拍这张证件照时有多么不情愿。

谁情愿啊。洛夫伦手指一滑让那条恼人的对话框从手机上消失，眼睛却仍盯着屏幕发呆。十秒钟后手机锁屏，他在光滑的黑色上看到自己郁闷的倒影，比荷兰人更要阴沉。

真令人绝望。他坐在喧嚣的港口，周围一片蓝色包裹五彩斑斓的人群，自己是黑白黯淡的唯一一点。他抬起头，正撞上对面桌阿拉伯男人匆匆起身的瞬间。对方手忙脚乱地收拾好行李，背着画夹加快了走向岸边的脚步。

“都是开心的旅行。”洛夫伦嘟囔了一句，把杯子里的黑咖啡一饮而尽。


	2. Chapter 2

大学的假期长得可怕。严格说来所有人五月就放假了，然而开学得等到八月。大多数学生选择用假期的时间社会实践或工作实习，毕竟这是个经济萧条的时代，很少有东西能让焦虑且行色匆匆的他们放弃求生的木筏——学习与爱情是其中两样。萨拉赫六月底就到达了利物浦大学，目睹一批沉迷图书馆不愿离去的学生，还有校园里牵手同行的男男女女。作为美术生，他对这两样艺术以外的意义丝毫不感兴趣，最后选择寻一个偏僻而异于观察的角落用画笔记录下这一切。

萨拉赫的夏天全由绘画构成。他是个异乡人，重返英国但操着不甚标准的英语，只凭线条斑点色彩这种不分国界的语言与别人交流。他白天熟悉校园，顺便用画笔记录一切，晚上到一家成人画室打工。教一批与自己同龄甚至更年长，且对绘画一窍不通的门外汉令他手足无措，不过换一个角度看，他对自己招揽人心的笑容颇有信心，这样安静的授课也算另一种扩大社交圈的方式。他在吞吐的授课中锻炼着浅薄的英语口语，在失语时与学生们一同爆发出愉悦的大笑。

这里也是他放飞的另一片天地。萨拉赫所有满意的作品都挂在画室的墙上，倒不是出于赢取学生赞美或是什么别有用心的目的，他只是单纯地寻找艺术上的认同感——他渴望知音，这时就像他在港口描绘的那个男人一样孤独。有时学生们会围上来欣赏他的作品，感慨那些成熟的笔触和用色，而这个男人的气质本身反而被忽略了。萨拉赫笑着给学生们讲解绘画方法，努力忽略那种归来的缺憾。

他应对生活充满信心，且不能再奢求更多。

在某一个课程业已结束的晚上，萨拉赫正收拾画室里的一片狼藉。他刚才已经准备关灯锁门，只留了静物台前一点光亮，就着微弱的灯光在转身离开的瞬间瞥见长长及地的衬布旁露出半个颜料盘的一角。他再凑近了去看，发觉打翻的颜料已经污染了白色衬布，且仍有违背地心引力向上蔓延的趋势。

萨拉赫忍不过这样的失误，但他又懒得回门口开灯，摸着黑走到静物台处，那点光亮足够他捡起颜料盒了——他晚上还有雷打不动的咖啡时间，剩余的清理工作就留给明天吧。他弯下腰向着那一片灯光下的五彩斑斓伸出手，手指距离盒身仅有几公分。他专注于眼前的事业，屏蔽了一切五感，没听见敞开的门口传来的脚步声和询问声，直到仅剩的光亮消失时才反应过来。

他吓了一跳，起身、扭头都是下意识动作，吼出的“是谁？”没有底气也充满犹疑。他落在新鲜的黑暗里，恐惧着站了许久，脑海里“抢劫-小偷-抢劫”等等转了个圈开始循环，他才听见闯入者结结巴巴的回答。

“对不起……我不是有意的。”

然后响起的是一双手在门口的开关反复摸索的窸窣声，这也使刚才的小事故显得不那么刻意。萨拉赫周身的恐惧消退了些许，他静静地等待着，直到门口的人终于找到大灯，还给画室一片光亮。

他第一次看清来访的人：很高（萨拉赫需要高高扬起头才能继续自己的观察），同样年轻的大学生面孔和沧桑十岁的气质，背着书包局促地站在那里；尽管，他有着一张过分严肃正直的脸，道歉、开错灯、手足无措等等安装在他的身上显得如此古怪。这次萨拉赫的勇气终于回来了，他平复了一丝呼吸，像这里真正的主人一样开口，“今天的课程已经结束了。你还有什么事吗？”

“这里有出版设计的培训吗？”

在对相貌有了初步感知后，萨拉赫可以继续通过第二句话品读来人的声音。低沉，具有不符合年轻人的冷静，给人信赖之感——到这时萨拉赫才确认他的危机感可以退场。来者是一个年轻、沉稳的求学者，因为不熟悉情况而有局促之味，而他相信这种紧张会在极短时间内消失。

“有。课程咨询可以去前台……我现在要关门了。”

萨拉赫抬起头，展露出十八岁少年的纯真笑容。他必须高高地仰起头才能确保对方看懂这个表情；不过好在来人读懂了，且为这个毫无芥蒂的微笑愣了五秒。他眼睁睁地看着萨拉赫转回去继续捡了颜料盘，再关灯，锁门，动作流畅如不可等待。

他的僵直状态一直到萨拉赫离去时才结束。年轻的老师步履匆匆，但为一个发愣的年轻人停下了脚步，他站在走廊的这头对被笼罩在一片黑暗中的陌生人回复了一句，“这里要下班了，你明天再来吧。”

萨拉赫又不由自主地笑了起来，这份温柔是刻在他骨子里的。那头陌生人隔着很远可能也捕捉到了这个笑容，这一次他没再愣神，快步跟了上去。他们一齐并行下了楼梯，走出楼门时萨拉赫还帮他扶了安全门。

他背着书包站在楼口看着萨拉赫骑上自行车远去，突然有些迷茫——他的生活一团糟了，他还来这一趟是要干什么呢？

当然，若是他能预知未来，十分钟后他就会把刚才的疑问吞回去。陌生人的自行车同样停在楼下，失去了目标人物，他无所事事地在街道里转悠——这么说其实颇不准确，他是飞速骑着车，眼角余光瞄到一家咖啡馆，于是急停下车。在利物浦这样的城市，傍晚出来享受一杯的人很多，自行车密密麻麻排满门口。他来回找了两趟才寻觅到半个空隙，把另一辆山地挪了一点才能停进自己的车子。他意识到这辆自行车有点眼熟，但没怎么细想，落完锁确保一排车子不会多米诺骨牌效应就离开了。

从门口车子停放状况即可预见人很多，吧台前拥簇一群人，双人桌被分割成两个单人桌，素昧平生的两个人对着喝咖啡也情趣盎然。放开眼光，利物浦实际是个小城市，大街上随便一个市民就会在三层人脉以内成为与你有联系的人；市民们淳朴友好，同坐一桌即能聊得愉快，即使他们分别支持两只德比球队。陌生人进门时服务员甚至抽不出时间欢迎他。他自觉地找了个空座，还没拉开椅子就听见“咦”的一声。

他直起身来，居高临下地俯视桌子的另一侧，十分钟前画室的熟悉脸庞映入他的眼帘。

“我们……很巧。”对方又送给他一个温暖的笑容。

他心不在焉地点点头，脑海里要被那个笑容占满了。太——太温柔了。我必须得回应点什么。这些是他活跃的心理活动，但他面上仍端着一副严谨深沉，且他可能并不会意识到这种严肃会把别人吓一跳。

“我叫范戴克。维吉尔·范戴克。”

他的自我介绍都正经得过分。萨拉赫看着对方一脸正气地坐下来，自己语气不由得也调整了一下，“我是萨拉赫，你叫我Mo就好。”

“你不是本地人？”

萨拉赫笑着摇了摇头，“我只是在这儿上大学。”他拿起杯子抿了一口咖啡，才意识到范戴克的面前空空如也，“你不点些什么？”

“……”

这是个严肃的人，萨拉赫对着一片沉默噤声这么想。但其实真相仅仅是范戴克还在对着那个笑容发呆。他寻找了一会儿组织语言的能力，才敢说出口，“我还是想先问出版设计的培训……”

萨拉赫愣了一秒，这一次惊讶同样能勾起他的笑容，“你可真执着……好吧，那我们来谈谈。”

一个有咖啡的人愿意为这次谈话放下他的杯子，一个没有咖啡的人愿意放弃点餐。在双方做出了同等程度的牺牲后，谈话变得轻松愉快起来。萨拉赫这才得知范戴克是仅比自己大一届的大学生，平时也不在利物浦上学。他仅仅是为了争取实习工作才来到这里的。

“据我所知……从南安普顿到利物浦工作的人很多。”

范戴克点点头，“竞争非常激烈。”

“那么你是优秀者咯？大二的学生实习中获得优势可不容易。”

范戴克的脸僵硬了一秒。他想到自己来找培训的初衷——心仪银行给他发来通知，告知他可以前来实习；刚上任会有一个大的项目，仅凭笔头功夫还不够，初级的设计功底也很必要。怀着憧憬与期待，他买了去往利物浦的火车票，然后在下车的时候收到银行的第二条通知：你可以先不用来了。

如他所言，南安普顿去利物浦的人很多，他有足够多的渠道打听真相。朋友只告诉他说老员工——补一句，实习时间更久的大学生很不满，一提到这个就暴跳如雷。公司协商半天，决定暂缓范戴克的录用。

“我可以再帮你问问那个人是谁……”

当时的范戴克毫不留情地拒绝了。他相信自己的实力，他也对那个人没有仇恨之心——人之常情，他能理解。他只能祈祷，祈祷这样的延迟不会太长，他能尽早与那个人堂堂正正地竞争；又或者，和睦地相处，一同为公司而努力。

在这份工作泡汤以后，寻找培训的事情就显得不那么紧迫了，甚至说他现在已经没有必要再为它留心。但范戴克在工作上有严谨的态度，他收拾了心情就去找画室。之前的零碎事件让时间缓慢走到了晚上八点，大多数画室都已关门，在他造访的最后一家，萨拉赫也准备关灯锁门。

不管怎样，他们最后相遇了。从某种角度来看，这样的结果尚能接受。范戴克回想着萨拉赫的笑容，脑海里浮现出“这杯咖啡就当我请他的”。当然，萨拉赫在他脸上只能读出深不可测的低沉，最后自己去结了账。

他看起来可不像比自己大一岁的人；还有，他可能永不结账。但是，这是个好人。萨拉赫吐了吐舌头，又咧开了嘴。


	3. Chapter 3

范戴克的日程排得很紧。他是学业和事业上双重成功者，不会把每一个晚上浪费在咖啡馆。然而，为未知的明天付出努力却是值得的——范戴克在同样的时间收拾好书包赶往萨拉赫的画室。他自己也不知道自己的工作未来怎样，这样的学习是否有必要，但一只无形的手攥住了他的心脏，迫使他不能做出除上课以外的选择。

这个选择隐秘地埋在他心底。可能是因为那个温暖的埃及人，也可能不是。事实是，画室由从未露面的幕后老板一手掌控，萨拉赫只是个来打工的准大学生，这位雇佣兵的职责范围也仅限于教授成年业余爱好者素描课程。范戴克每天争分夺秒地赶往画室，不过是在与素描教室相距一整条走廊长度的另一个屋子里听无聊的语言叙述。这种意味上的普及教育就是这样，讲师在讲台上针对专业知识喋喋不休，直至结课学生们也不会有动手实践的机会，纸上谈兵花拳绣腿倒是学了不少。

在最后一节课时，讲师丢了半节课让听众做自主设计。精明干练的女老师准备去关投影仪，在经过外光源时被闪得捂住了眼。她的身形掠过一秒，然后手指摁在电源键上，教室重归于电脑与头顶灯的照耀。范戴克盯着那张脸，见证它从自然光下妆容靓丽到被闪至失色的一瞬间，最后缓缓走开，光与影在五官上全流了一遭，如同放映电影明暗交替的一幕。

他低头，手握笔在纸上写写画画，又因手的影子在图案上笼了一片黑暗而动作迟疑。

下课铃一响他就匆匆离开，又以同样的速度穿越整条走廊。在另一端，埃及人在门后进行他的课程。因为记得初遇时的尴尬场景，范戴克在贴近大门时放慢了脚步，伏在侧面倾听那一个世界的声音。萨拉赫蹩脚的英语断续传来，期间夹杂着挪动静物、拉扯衬布的窸窣声。

他真的在忙。

范戴克挤开一条门缝，一只眼睛躲在后面悄声观察。他看见一片混乱的画室，所有人物沦为线条胡乱干涉；也就是在那条缝隙里，他同样看见照耀在静物台上的灯光和头顶昏暗的大灯，种种光亮集中在萨拉赫的身上，比所有几何体更值得细细描摹。又过了两秒，萨拉赫转过头来无意识望了门口一眼。那些灯光轻盈地在他的眉眼他的鼻梁他的胡须上跳跃，最终统统流泻进范戴克的瞳孔里。

他又扭回了头，那些光影的舞蹈消失了。从门缝里望去，画室里仍是像纸上堆叠的图形一样干瘪无力，仿佛刚才那一瞬间从未发生过。

范戴克把身体从门侧抽离出来。他几乎要捂着胸口深呼吸三次，才能把那闪耀的光从脑海里移去。

今天过后他将返回南安普顿，等待西北方城市银行的判决。在那之前，他也将久久地怀念利物浦的夏天。

当你有事可干时，时间会加速流逝，正如恋爱之人看斗转星移，工作狂感慨白驹过隙。萨拉赫用一个暑假攒够了大学四年生活费，犹嫌讲课时间不够长。他在最后一天把自己挂在画室墙上的大作一并收回，听到老板有意无意的赞许。他低头笑了笑，把那些素描纸收进画夹。

难以置信，夏天就这么过去了——他的手指拂过每一幅画下角的署名，日期地点关键词各不相同。最早的那幅还是他在法国小港口留下的遗憾：愁苦的男人，不完整的艺术。经历一个假期的积累，萨拉赫相信如果能够再会，他一定能更完全地把那副场景描绘出来。然而萍水相逢，寻觅如大海捞针，且这种弥补也不是很有必要。

比起让那副吊在心上的画，随之而来的开学典礼更令人期待。新生群里吵闹了一个夏天院系男女比例，萨拉赫那时还是个对感情懵懂无知的少年，面对漂亮女生提不起什么兴趣，也不关心老学长苦口婆心的介绍等等。在这方面他心足够大，大到他敢一个人提着行李入住宿舍，然后在典礼当天迷失在去现场的路上。

在认路方面萨拉赫没什么天分。他已经画了一整个暑假的校园，然而还是会站在宿舍楼门口四处眺望，期冀找到不知何处的主操场。他有手机但不开导航，此刻万金油方法浮上心头，便丢下一切急匆匆去实践：找学长。

美术系教学楼他还是找得到的，在赶往这里的路上他几乎要被自己的逻辑倾倒了，完全忘却学长们应该在另一片场地忙同样的事情——开学典礼是每学年盛开一次的必定仪式。萨拉赫在门口站了一会儿才后知后觉意识到不对，这里空无一人，完全不像有教学活动，且每个教室教学仪器整齐排列、学生用品杂乱堆放，是有人迹而集体挪移的典型表现。

没有人。萨拉赫把一楼转了个遍，从后门走出时正要得出这个结论，话语却被后门口平地上背对伫立的男人顶了回去。萨拉赫站在台阶往下俯视那个背影，不知怎的一种熟悉感觉涌上心头，那句问路的话生生梗在喉咙里羞于见人，他只好用眼神把身形勾勒了一遍又一遍。

他的职业病又犯了——调整角度，目测头身比，身高一米九上下；体型匀称，应是常年运动的结果；头发可能是一个月前推了光，现在萌生出微末胡渣一样的灰色。萨拉赫凝视着头顶有一小会儿，眼神放空，甚至后院远方丛生的及人高杂草都更夺他注意。然后，一缕青烟才自眼前那人头顶飘然而起，又很快袅袅飞去。

他在抽烟？

这个问题只存在了一秒不到，就由被提问者亲自解决。那人转过身来，手里拿着一盒刚吃完的冰淇淋，嘴里仍然呼呼散着灰白之气。他带着扔空盒朝楼口走来，然而萨拉赫刚才看得入迷，钉在后门处不得动弹，男人开了口他才回过神来。

“你是谁？你在这儿干什么？”

这便是洛夫伦和萨拉赫真正意义上的初遇了。前者有足够大学生活经验，仍然惧怕于典礼当天四处巡视抓缺席的督察老师，刚才回身的一瞬间他还以为这个浓眉大眼的异乡人也是其中一员，不过对方周身一股独属于新生的稚嫩迷茫打消了他的顾虑。

他松了一口气，转而把人生三大问抛给恍惚状态的萨拉赫。

诚实道来，洛夫伦还处在心情低潮期，厌倦开学典礼的仪式感，索性在校园的偏僻一角安静吃冰淇淋。是哪位新生放弃了结识漂亮女生的大好时机，而和自己拥有同样的品味呢——他从刚才的震惊中抽离，饶有兴趣地看向萨拉赫。

然而洛夫伦不知道的是，这个发现他藏身之处秘密的人，此刻正处于揭开更大秘密的复杂感情中。萨拉赫凝视着洛夫伦的正脸，自己眼睛里从震惊到难以置信再到恍然大悟，几部大戏轮番上演。他把那副不完整的画作从脑海里调出来，同时又扫描着几个月前法国小港口的记忆，几张线稿的、黑白的、模糊的脸和眼前的面容叠加在一起，居然惊人重合！萨拉赫又盯了一会儿，直到男人因自己冷落而眉间又浮现出疑惑至痛苦的神情，联想远离人群在这里吃冰淇淋也是孤独行为，萨拉赫终于确定，这就是他未画成的那个男人，是他未弥补的不圆满。

终于，在洛夫伦的问话声早已消逝之后，萨拉赫作了回答。他的笑容是最好的语言——他咧开嘴，像是寻觅到写生场所之时，又似发现了某个可以记录的美的瞬间，脑中突现的完美构图，一闪而过的创作灵感……就是那个笑容，现在他对着陌生人洛夫伦展露出来，一个表情就足以弥补他之前心中的所有缺憾。


	4. Chapter 4

萨拉赫后来常常思索他是从什么时候开始对洛夫伦投以额外关注的——他是作画者，用生活中的每一分钟捕捉惊艳的瞬间并用画笔记录下来，在这个过程中他是单纯的复制加工者，且因为他记录的画面太多，每一张画也就显得平凡。正因如此，洛夫伦在他生活中反复出现，像一个一般化定理中意外的特例，这才是一件怪事。

萨拉赫在利物浦大学里的第一个朋友居然是这样认识的，不是他的同学或者直系学长，而是一个港口时有过一面之缘的陌生人。在那个混乱的开学典礼之后他与这位陌生人约了饭，了解到洛夫伦是同校人力资源的大四学生。这很魔幻，虽然他们国籍民族信仰相差甚远，年龄专业工作也不尽相同，但两个世界的人还是在种种巧合的作用下反复相遇，最终成为朋友。

当然，萨拉赫没有告诉洛夫伦这个“反复相遇”的含义，后者还没去过前者的画室，前者也无意把几个月前偶然的写作翻出来看。萨拉赫那时候并没有意识到这种隐瞒会给他们的关系带来什么改变，在单纯的埃及人心中，用这张画去套近乎才是不能理解的行为。

与之相反的是洛夫伦的动作。他陷在毕业焦虑与工作恐惧中，而刚入大学的萨拉赫带着十八岁人特有的懵懂天真，像是一道光照入他黑暗的生活。在这段关系中洛夫伦表现得足够殷勤，大四生活清闲得很，他就着萨拉赫几乎排满的课表选课，尽力和对方约上同样的通选或讲座。他之前用实习与兼职攒的积蓄买了一辆二手车，但周中五天往返于宿舍教学楼食堂，没什么太多必要，如今结识了萨拉赫，这车倒能物尽其用——像每一个为艺术而倾倒的品味高尚者一样，他们开车去过利物浦的歌剧院，又化身顽皮的大学青年，疾驰向街道尽头的歌厅酒吧。

在岛屿的西北角，十月份秋意渐浓，行过乡间小道是独一档的快乐事。在他们友情的起始阶段，萨拉赫还能为自己的蹭车行为害羞不已，缩在后排座位沉默一路。但他很快发现，洛夫伦不是前两次见面那样忧愁深沉的人，他欢乐、逗趣、富有活力，自己并没有必要矜持地藏在安静的面具后面。到现在萨拉赫已经完全放下心理负担，每个周六轻车熟路地拉开车门坐进副驾驶座系上安全带，顺便伸出手重重地拍着驾驶员的左肩，示意快点开车。洛夫伦有时腾出挂挡的左手揉一把好朋友的头毛，再被恼羞成怒的后者拍开，“专心开车！”

怎么可能专心呢，洛夫伦想。因为他和萨拉赫共处的每一刻都是愉快欢乐的，这种快感令人沉溺，所以他放任自己思绪漂流，在过一秒少一秒的欢愉中游荡。然而他又时常不得不拔身，转而去解决那些生活中无法避免的难题。说到底萨拉赫的出现只是给他原本无聊空白的一部分生活抹上色彩，但糟糕的部分没有减弱也没有消失。他又不想让这二者互相干扰，萨拉赫是他的好朋友，不是他坏情绪的垃圾桶，他不愿让那束光蒙上尘埃。

在他这样想着的时候，尽管他的左手老老实实挂在方向盘上，萨拉赫仍然捕捉到了洛夫伦走神的瞬间。洛夫伦思绪放空时神情完全是另一个状态，是由忧愁引起但又与忧愁不尽相同，或许用“超脱”来描述更加合适，他眉毛柔和地散下去，眼睛无意识地睁大，无辜的温柔覆盖了整张脸。萨拉赫只需扭过头观察洛夫伦的侧脸，就知道他的好朋友又想起了什么不便吐露的烦心事。

虽然当时吸引他目光的是那个海港的沉思者，但自己显然有义务把洛夫伦从泥淖中解救出来。萨拉赫作一次深呼吸，说出这种话比初遇搭讪要难得多，“是不是想到什么了？”

他说完，几乎想咬下舌头。他虽然不知道这句话最好的表述方式是什么，但显然有几个选项比自己已经说出口的这句更好：可以问“有什么”而不是“是不是”，也不能用“什么”这样模棱两可的字眼……他憋了半秒钟，脑海里飞速运转，勉强做了补救，“我是说，烦心的事。”

洛夫伦叹了口气。他自己表面活泼内心细腻，他的好友当然也一样，指望独自忧愁而瞒过萨拉赫几乎是一件不可能的事情，“在想实习和工作。”

即将毕业的人经常在考虑这些。萨拉赫难以共情，但还是点了点头，期冀自己的回应能予以洛夫伦些许安慰。他嘴唇微张，还没想好要配什么话，被洛夫伦的补充抢了先，“这周时间不够，等圣诞节长假，可以坐火车去南安普顿玩。”

他说是玩，但萨拉赫明白，那是一次打着玩耍旗号的有故事的旅行。可能是揭开法国港口之谜，他为自己脑海里这个隐匿的秘密笑出声来，又不合时宜地憋了回去。不管怎样，如果寒冬时节往返九个小时的火车能让洛夫伦从漫长的忧虑中解脱出来，那他乐在于此志在于此，长途跋涉在所不辞。这种单方面怀有心事的感觉很奇特，但又不赖，自己牢牢握着对方很久以前的一段记忆，且这种经历是萨拉赫私有的、独家的，任何人都不能穿越时空回到过去改变乃至夺走它。甚至洛夫伦本人也不能，他是主人公，但他在萨拉赫心里的第一印象是敲定了的，这是属于观察者而非被观察者的权利。

现在，他们驱车在利物浦城市以外的大片田地间。市区和乡村其实没什么区别，利物浦不算大城市，少有高楼或奇形异状的地标建筑，走到哪里都是低矮的房屋，无非是沥青路还是土路、广场还是农场的区别。十月份已经是牧草枯零的季节了，萨拉赫摇下车窗看着路边层层堆砌的为冬天准备的草包，收割过的草香逆着风飘过来，隐隐约约还有泥土的湿润味道。是秋天啊，他感慨到，思绪回到了几个月前，在另一个国家的另一座滨海城市，它也同样沉浸在这样的风里，迎接一切故事的开始。他并不清楚困扰洛夫伦的是什么，也不知道那件事或者那个人是否仍然与现在的境况有关。但是这阵风把他吹了回去又裹挟回来，他下定决心，和好友好好谈一谈。

“不介意的话，可以和我详细讲讲吗？”

“我一直在这里的一家银行实习，毕业后也会留下来，我想不到离开它我自己能去哪里……”

他们从郊区回来后来到一家咖啡馆，面对面坐下来。洛夫伦端起杯子象征性抿了一下，可能根本没喝到咖啡，为自己的措辞而皱起眉头，“我是说，我从来没想过不留在那里。”

“就业形势不好吗？”

“名额不少，但竞争很激烈。”

萨拉赫点了头，自己也灌了口饮品，卡布奇诺烫得他回复都慢了一会儿，“长期实习后转正入职也会受名额限制吗？”

洛夫伦不知道怎么回答这个问题。从听到那个荷兰人要挤走自己的谣传开始，他就受困于同样的疑惑，自己从大一开始忠心耿耿干了三年，临毕业了却被陌生人一脚踹走。他的补充盛满了委屈，“按说是按资历来，但事实是我可能会被一个很小……比你大一岁的人挤走。他也是南安普顿来的。那里来利物浦的人很多。”

的确很多——萨拉赫脑海里闪过一个模糊的影子。他初来乍到，在当地社交圈不大，学校以外认识的人限于十个以下，然而一个高大的荷兰人恰好满足洛夫伦口中的一切条件。他为这种巧合停顿了一秒，几乎要接上一句“的确很多，我就认识一个”，但鬼使神差地，他为这半个陌生人而向自己最好的朋友缄了口，把那个人的名字烂在肚子里。萨拉赫诡异地停顿了一会儿，在他思索是否开口的一秒钟内他并没心思去控制脸上的表情，自然也没顾及看到这一切的洛夫伦的反应。后者当然敏锐地感觉到了他的异常，并把这种异常当场剖开，“莫不成你也想起了谁？”

“没，没那么巧……”萨拉赫这次再次选择了隐瞒，他已经为自己的举动找好了借口：不过是一面之缘的陌生人，开学后他回去了，再没来画室找过自己；范戴克还在南安普顿上大学，而洛夫伦大概率指的是在南安待过但现在位于利物浦的大二学生；自己提这一个人毫无用处，对扩展洛夫伦的人脉没有帮助，他在南安读中学，消息渠道比自己宽广多了……总之林林总总三四条理由，读着条理通顺无比正当，在心理上完美地填充了萨拉赫因无端沉默而萌生的罪恶感。

他又端起杯子，不到一分钟的功夫，温度丝毫没降下来，但萨拉赫还是痛快地喝一大口。他突然想到刚才下意识就领着洛夫伦来了这家咖啡馆，而那天和范戴克意料之外的谈话也在这里发生，他聊天的两个对象，承受着同样类型的焦虑。也许因为他们专业方向完全不同，也许因为刚入学与大二大三大四本质上大不相同，萨拉赫想不出能如何在言语上安慰自己的好友，更不能提供任何实质性的帮助。

但就算是这样无意义倾诉的发起者、陷落在这样焦虑中的洛夫伦仍然没忘记他深沉的温柔。他伸出手来，像隔过挡位那样穿越桌子，手指落在萨拉赫柔顺的卷发上。他轻轻揉了揉，动作谨慎、克制且焦灼，眼神里笑意也很生涩。

萨拉赫喉结动了动。在那一瞬间，他在洛夫伦的眼里，望见了颤抖落下的夕照。


	5. Chapter 5

人类的多愁善感大多来源于闲暇时的沉思，解决它的根本办法不是心理疏导更不是药物治疗，而是想方设法让自己忙起来。洛夫伦现在就处于这种状态中，他开始发觉自己对小学弟萨拉赫怀了些不同寻常的感情，然而随着学期的推进，上课、实习、培训等等事情向他涌来，瞬间淹没了他和他隐秘的小心思。

冬天的开始意味着期末季的到来。洛夫伦和萨拉赫的兜风计划停滞了两周，直到他们约定的南安普顿之行。旅行这件事早已被敲定，他们先前在具体时间上犹疑许久，最后却在不经意间达成了惊人的一致——圣诞节前夕乘火车去，住一宿、玩一天后再赶回来。当然在这之前，他们还有许许多多的事情要去完成。

站在大学尾巴上的洛夫伦纵使被各方牵着鼻子走，在学校层面总归是无所事事，因而一切为萨拉赫的安排让步。他顾忌着好友的复习时间小心翼翼地和对方聊天，这阵光景持续了整个期末季。十二月十五日，埃及人最后一门考完，当天晚上，利物浦降下了入冬以来的第一场雪。气温骤降至零度以下，雪花洋洋洒洒缀满了这座城市的每个角落，从每一条沥青道路到枯黄的土壤到学校里的湖泊表面，大地被一层柔软的白色覆盖，许久以后又凝成了薄冰。萨拉赫从教学楼里走出来，面对的便是这样一幅美景，以及与美景一并到来的、忘记带伞后势必被雪打湿衣服的窘境。

埃及人迟疑了一会儿，站在台阶前迟迟没有走下去——踏出一步便是满天风雪。他正堵在教学楼的出口，身后许许多多同样完成最后一门考试的学生逐渐涌出，或轻或重地推搡着他。他思绪放空了一会儿，雪封冻大地的同时似乎也禁锢了他的思考能力，直到一对小情侣从他身后重重地撞来，绕到他身前后再回头怒视一眼，萨拉赫才把自己从呆滞中拯救回来。

如何回到宿舍，这是个问题，也不是个问题。他脑海中很快跃出一个名字，于是手摸向兜以寻找手机，手探到一片空荡荡后他才回想起后者在考试前以公平考试防止作弊的名义被他收进书包；萨拉赫又把书包从背后悠下来，拉开拉链向一片黑暗中伸手，触到一片冰凉。

因他想到了那个名字，接下来的动作变得顺理成章，开机、解锁、数据连接一气呵成，而他手指点上聊天框的瞬间一条新消息从顶部恰好滑了下来，发送者和他心中想的名字一样。这时萨拉赫才抬起头来，方才熙熙攘攘挤下台阶的后脑勺中出现了一个异类，对方面朝向他静止不动，手上撑着一柄大伞，脸上扬起微笑。

来者也和那个第一时间涌入他脑海的名字一样。

“我觉得你肯定没带伞，但我宿舍只有一把……”

话题当然不应当以洛夫伦的检讨开始，这样开头的后果就是，萨拉赫一时被堵住了嘴。满心惊讶与谢意的出口被封死，他说出的第一句话磕磕绊绊，“你居然会知道我在这里考试！”

“之前你抱怨期末季考试太密集的时候，我把你的日程表存下来了。”

这个解释当然也不合理。萨拉赫在记忆中快速搜索，他似乎只跟学长抱怨过自己五天考四门的魔鬼安排，最后两门课之间只隔二十四个小时，而他有一千多页课件要背。这段话中不应出现最后一门课的考试地点，对于洛夫伦模棱两可的回答他仍抱有疑问，于是抬起眼眸作出一个迷惑的示意。

这其实不算是个谜题，可以说是巧合，也可能是因为他记忆上出现了偏差，在萨拉赫大脑为这一个无关紧要的细节快速运转的三秒钟内，洛夫伦的话已经说了下去，“你要回宿舍？吃夜宵？还是……看看雪？”

萨拉赫得承认，他本来是想回宿舍倒头就睡的，他先前连熬了两周夜，期末季过完如蒙大赦。但他现在不是自由的个体，他一半多身子被罩在洛夫伦的伞下，克罗地亚人身上仿佛具有磁性，吸引着他走向一切提议的地方。鬼使神差地，他的答案溜到嘴边又换了个口风，“我们去看雪吧。”

他们首先从背后的教学楼走出来，沿着学院路向前，这里教学楼聚集，图书馆在尽头静静伫立。转过弯后维多利亚大厦的全型显现出来，汇报厅戴着一顶白雪的帽子，在暗红色夜空的映衬下格外闪耀。雪未曾停下，萨拉赫眨了眨眼，三秒钟内他眼前的景象似乎又变换许多。

这座大学是什么时候建成的呢——在他们并肩穿过被大雪覆盖的校园时，萨拉赫心中突然蹦出了这样的问题。他刚才考完的一门是西方美术史，拜占庭教堂、罗马式教堂和哥特式教堂从他眼前掠过，巴洛克和洛可可式的建筑在远处闪光。更近的地方，他的学长、他的挚友，洛夫伦正撑着伞陪他沉默地走这一段路，但他仍不能控制自己逃逸的思绪。萨拉赫心底涌上了一丝歉疚，他咳了一声，力图把自己拉回大雪降落的现实中，“堆雪人吗？”

这不是一个好提议。萨拉赫一开始试图拉洛夫伦进行共同创作，然而后者被这份邀请吓了一跳，迟疑中错过了答复的最好时机。于是萨拉赫怏怏不乐转过身去，蹲下来在脚边寻觅一片平整均匀的雪地；洛夫伦几乎要为自己的失误懊恼出声，他仍不能辨明这种后悔情绪是什么，也只得收起伞背过身，从邻近的一片空地上捋起一团雪。他没什么美术细胞，僵硬地把积雪攥在手里，尚不能攒出完整圆润的球形；再转眼看过去，萨拉赫那边已经有模有样地搭起雏形了。

洛夫伦在那个晚上，在他对着堆不成型的软雪发呆时，第一次认真思考起了他对萨拉赫的感情。于他而言，从大三暑假以来生活持续给他以重击，从乱成糟的实习和迟迟不下的入职通知，夹杂着大四学生即将从象牙塔走向社会的恐惧。但萨拉赫不一样，从他们莽撞而意外的第一次见面开始，埃及人身上的光芒就照亮了他的生活，从此他的喜悦有人共享，他的忧愁有人排解，且最最重要的一点——不像学校与公司环境下对人性召之即来挥之即去的漠视，在萨拉赫身边，他真切地感受到自己的存在，感受  
到他是被需要的重要的人，他在守护这束光的过程中，逐渐鲜明了自己的使命。

这是喜欢吗？

洛夫伦仍旧无法回答这个问题。但他能确定的底线是，这是一种不同寻常的感情。他站起来，重新撑开了伞，站在蹲在雪地中专心创作的萨拉赫身后。

按照萨拉赫本人的描述，他从小练习绘画，现在则是艺术学院的一员，创作能力自然非洛夫伦能比。总体轮廓已经完成，现在萨拉赫似乎不满意于两个圆球叠加的形态，有意在头部上雕刻出具体五官，拾了块石头削削剪剪，更精细的细节则用树枝琢磨。  
他蹲了半小时，洛夫伦也就撑着伞站了半小时，一个雕得入迷一个看得入迷。萨拉赫最终完成的作品是一个足够精致的半身像，尺寸比例比真人小了几圈，然而也足够惊艳。洛夫伦敢打赌，如果这个雪人能撑过今天夜里，明天就会成为人们竞相打卡的景点。不过——

“不过，为什么他并不开心呢？”

洛夫伦在萨拉赫头顶愣愣地发声。他先与雪人目光交汇，这句问话以及之后的长久静默引来萨拉赫转身回头再抬眼。这次换成两人对视了。两束有温度的目光穿过雪花而触碰，无意间撞出更多的雪花。

雪花落进眼睛里，莫名的触感让他们闭上了眼睛。而接吻也是应该闭眼的。

洛夫伦蹲下来，伞被他胡乱丢在一边，而他用腾出的手捧起萨拉赫的脸庞。他们唇瓣轻微地触碰，仅仅传播了冰凉的触感。洛夫伦在那一瞬间突然寻找到了之前他扪心自问的答案，也许是喜欢，也许不是喜欢，但那都已经不重要了。

“现在……开心了吗？”

萨拉赫本来有一些异议、一些反抗的话语，他方才创作时脑海里闪过的许多片段，关于他夏天以来的烦恼，背井离乡的忧愁，关于它进入大学得到了什么、失去了什么，他时常思绪游离神游天外，这一切从他刚才对着熟悉的建筑就能联想到刚考完的试、对着雪花能在好友面前失语便能寻觅出踪迹，但他终究没有说出来。

萨拉赫选择对刚才的吻也闭口不谈，他把话题引向了更遥远的地方，“你圣诞有计划好的安排吗？”

“没有。所以，我们去南安普顿吧。”

本该什么都不发生的初雪之夜，轻描淡写地决定了规划许久的南安普顿之行的行程；而在那天发生的一切，却巧妙般地被两个当事人略过，仿佛如何确定关系已经是不重要的事情。他们平安夜在南安普顿北部的温彻斯特小镇下榻，这一次窗外没有下雪，月光清冷无声地滑进了房间。萨拉赫在被子里挪动几分，靠近洛夫伦使他获得了更多热度，更无端带他回到了十五号的晚上。洛夫伦后来提议“如果变得开心的话就把雪人推倒”，他当时并没有同意。

然而萨拉赫也知道，以气温推算，不开心的雪人一定在次日黎明就消失了，甚至没有给外人留一丝窥探的机会。融化的雪水顺着小路缓慢散开，就像一个短暂成立又恒久流淌的秘密。


	6. Chapter 6

萨拉赫被洛夫伦箍在怀里躺了一整个晚上。他早就过了相信圣诞老人的年纪，红衣红帽的白胡子老头也没有飞入他的梦境，一夜无梦的高睡眠质量让他早早地醒来——当然，只是睁开眼睛，毕竟此时他身上还有一个熟睡中的巨型挂件，如何在不吵醒洛夫伦的情况下下床是个巨大问题。

他蹑手蹑脚走下床。房间里弥漫着英国冬天特有的气息，湿冷的空气、疲惫的植物与沉睡的动物们，所有气味混合在一起，成为这个岛屿的特殊标记。萨拉赫甫一清醒就被这种气味扑了满鼻，他后知后觉想起一些事情：昨夜开窗给房间通风，临睡时忘了窗帘后面留着一道缝隙，他只觉得冷，调高中央空调的温度、往洛夫伦身上蹭双管齐下，总算在寒冷中找到一点温暖的慰藉。

他悄悄把帘子扯开一条缝，试图把窗户推回去。两件事情同时发生：他意识到窗外大地覆了茫茫一片白雪，以及手上推窗的动作引起橡胶边框在金属槽里剧烈摩擦的刺耳响声。萨拉赫吓得急忙回过头去，他害怕着吵醒洛夫伦，无论是因为挣脱拥抱的动作过大还是关窗声音太响。他的想法灵验了，洛夫伦转了个身看向发声处，揉着眼睛，“Mo，这么早？”

“啊抱歉……”萨拉赫讲完这句就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。他的语气太过生涩，并不像是在和刚相拥过夜的新晋男友讲话，“我吵醒你了？”

洛夫伦摇摇头。他其实一直陷在醒来前的意识半存状态，关窗的响声不是吵醒他的罪魁祸首，只能算令他下定决心睁眼的诱因。他坐起来，望向前方的墙面，企图从钟表表盘窥探时间。鉴于此时屋内是未开灯的黑暗，他没成功。

他转头去摸手机，未果，再去探床头灯，顺便示意萨拉赫把窗帘拉开。温暖的灯光瞬间充满了房间，洛夫伦眯着眼睛辨认钟表的数字，七点半，或许更早；窗外景色也一览无余，天空是灰蒙蒙的，尚未日出，但积雪的反射使得窗外并非一片漆黑。

洛夫伦后知后觉，“下雪了？”

“对，尽管昨晚还没下。”

“啊……真是个标准的圣诞节。”洛夫伦重新倒回床铺，语气里充满沮丧，“感谢雪，毁了我们的所有安排。”

“喂，你确定你有安排吗？”萨拉赫坐回床边，用手指戳着洛夫伦的脸，“我以为我们只是即兴地来这里转一圈。”

洛夫伦一只手继续去摸刚才没找到的手机。他胳膊贴着床铺做旋转运动，也没捕捉到那块昨夜被他塞进枕下的硬砖头。他把手收回来，捏住萨拉赫在他脸上游走的手指，同时无神地望着天花板，心里涌现出一种奇怪的感觉：到目前为止，似乎没有什么不对劲，又似乎处处不对劲。过去的半个冬天他过得太顺利了，与好友成为恋人，一同来小镇出游，在平安夜相拥而眠。那时窗外还没下雪，他因而暗想，这很好，这样他们就可以在白天四处游览。但24点仿佛是一条分界线，他在幻想中入睡，在现实中醒来。窗外漫天飘雪，片片击穿他的设想。

他的设想——他之前设想什么来着？洛夫伦浑身一激，迅速地坐起来，“为什么没有呢？”他转头看着萨拉赫，一板一眼地和恋人讲自己的规划，“我们先坐火车去市里转转。你应该还没有去过城区吧？我在这里读的高中，应该还……”

他突然犹豫起来，第一次对自己提出的旅行目的地感到怀疑。但对着萨拉赫期待的眼神，他无法透露自己的顾虑，“总之去城区啦。虽然……”

他们的眼神一同瞟向窗外，“下雪了。”

洛夫伦与萨拉赫都不是英国人，然而他们在英国生活，对这里的风土人情也大多能体会。最明显的一点：不足一英寸的积雪可以让整座城市停摆。他们在餐厅吃饭时就听见隔桌的小情侣讨论巴士停运问题，走出宾馆时也看到了门口张贴的纸张，提示今天小镇对于大雪的应急措施。

“老实讲，我很想拍照……”洛夫伦指着门玻璃，摆出一个嫌弃的表情。

“那就拍咯。”萨拉赫掏出手机，以为对方在谈论街上雪景，于是拉着洛夫伦走出门外。但很快洛夫伦从他的手中拿下手机，返回屋里拍了那张告示，再出门，“抱歉，没带手机。”

萨拉赫心中浮现一个微妙的想法：互道歉意，这也算扯平了。他拽住洛夫伦的袖子，制止他试图穿过马路的脚步，“把手机忘在房间里？”

“我刚才没找到。再说，万一收到一封拒信，那可太破坏心情了。”

“不一定呀，也有可能是录用通知。”萨拉赫转而牵住洛夫伦的手，尝试隔着两层手套传递温暖与支持，“那就不要想了。也许今晚回来，你就能看到它。”

“以及录用通知？”

萨拉赫愣了一下，随即快速地点头，“以及录用通知。”

他们历经万难，终于到达火车站，坐上火车。洛夫伦首先把头靠在窗户上，又因剧烈的震动而作罢。萨拉赫坐在他对面而非身边，因而他找不到一个依靠的肩膀，最终只能悻悻地端坐着，像一个听老师话的小学生。与此同时，刚才的想法又涌上心头：到目前为止，似乎没有什么不对劲，又似乎处处不对劲。

老实讲，他清楚英国人对雪的过度反应是一种文化，但并不能理解这种现象本身。一场雪就像世界末日降临，商铺关门、巴士停运，街上人迹寥寥，他不得不和萨拉赫徒步走到火车站。从温彻斯特发往其它小镇的列车均因雪而停运，幸好南安普顿城区并未在名单之中。

为什么要对下雪恐慌呢？他一边不能理解这个世界，一边重复着同样的恐慌。他也害怕下雪毁掉他的旅行。无论如何，等回去找到手机以后，一定要带#UKsnow的话题发推特，配图就用先前拍的告示图，他会狠狠斥责一番因为雪而失去理智的英国人。天哪，为什么要这样杞人忧天、这样多愁善感，为什么要沉溺于某个微不足道的细节，因为自我迷惑与自我恐吓，而把一件再平常不过的小事认作是危险与不祥的征兆……

他一面在心中高速思考，一面说服自己，下雪与找不到手机都不是什么暗示。什么都没有发生，什么也都不会发生，他的旅行将和他的恋情一样完美。这样想着，他保持着端坐的姿势，缓慢沉入睡眠。


End file.
